


Untitled drabble

by ronsoftie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/pseuds/ronsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bites back a moan while gripping the edge of the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Another M/A drabble I wrote after S1.

Arthur bites back a moan while gripping the edge of the table. He’s the Crown Prince after all, he shouldn’t enjoy this particular position; bent over the table naked. A gentle hand rubs down his side, reminding him he’s nothing but purely Arthur presently, who enjoys being submissive. His Merlin, gentle hand and all, is the only one who’s allowed to see - and make - him lose control. Arthur remembers and the next time the roughness of the leather whip connects with the tender flesh of his arse, a guttural moan frees itself from his throat, begging for more.


End file.
